Wings or Tails
by VulcranDune
Summary: After two years, people have become used to Dark. The press always try and fail to get a picture of the Thief and Satoshi fails to capture him. However, one night Dark fails. He couldn't steal Minna's Bell. From that night on, nothing is the same. ...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wings or Tails

Author: VulcranDune

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After two years, people have become used to Dark. The press always try and fail to get a picture of the Thief and Satoshi fails to capture him. However, one night Dark fails. He couldn't steal Minna's Bell. From that night on, nothing is the same. Everything becomes a test of friendship or hatred. It all comes down to the choice of Wings or Tails.

Chapter 1

Takeshi's PoV

"Come on, Risa! Dark is stealing Minna's Bell and I need a good shot of him. Hurry up! It's almost time for him to steal."

I was so impatient when it came to seeing the Phantom Thief. Then Risa just _had_ to overhear me talking about the stealing and begged me to let her come. '_I hate my weakness for pretty girls.'_

I glanced down at my watch. 8:47. According to the warning letter, Dark was late. '_Hmm... that's not like him.'_

Dark's PoV

_**/Dark, are you sure bout stealing the bell? I read that there was a curse on it... anyone who tries to steal it will face the warth of Minna./**_

_'Dai-kun, don't worry. I am sure we can handle a little curse.'_

**_/Dark! That's not what I meant. Many of the things we steal have power that can get out of control; and -/_** I shut the redhead out. He was worse than my last tamer. Besides, I had a mission I had to complete.

The traps really weren't that difficult, which was surprising because the Chief Commander usually wasn't this lax in security. That was when I heard voices coming from the museum display of Minna's Bell.

"When can we leave?" whined a feminine voice.

"When the two get here, that's when. And will you stop playing with that.You'll break IT." Another feminine voice replied.

"I won't break IT. It's mine anyway, or have you forgotten that?"

I decided to turn the final corner to face my competition.

Satoshi's PoV

_'Damn Dark, he's always getting through the traps so easily. Tonight will be a different story, though. I shall finally capture Dark.'_

_**/Yes, you will, my Sato-kun, and I shall help./**_

_'Krad, you can stay in tonight. I don't need your help.'_

_**/Sato-kun, you nor anyone else will keep me from killing Dark./**_

Pain shot from my chest to my extremities and back. I held onto the wall for support. I gasped for the air lacking in my lungs.

_**/Remember your place, my love./**_

I slowly let go of the wall and stood straight. Cautiously, I walked to the Bell's display case. I was disturbed by what I heard before I got there, however.

_'Why are there voices? I had no guards protect the bell.'_

I turned the corner to see the new treat.

Normal PoV

Next to the now empty display stood two theives. Oddly enough, both were female with cat ears and tails. One was dressed in a white cat suit white white knee- high boots. A white leather collar hung loosely around her neck. Her hair was sky blue and cropped short and matching eyes that stared intently at a bell attached to her white tail. White cat ears twitched occasionally with small sounds.

Her companion was the opposite. The woman had a sleek black cat suit, sans collar, and boots. Around her waist was a black leather belt that looked like it had held something. Her fierce vermilion hair was slightly longer than her companion's and her ruby red eyes were narrowed in annoyance. Her cat ears and tail were a matching black.

The redhead glanced towards the blunette. "Minna, stop playing with that bell."

"Annim, I will do as I please, besides I... almost... got it!" Minna had caught her tail along with the bell attached to it. Minna smiled at her friend. "See, that didn't take very long."

Annim sighed, "You are incorrigible."

"Why thank you, Annim. I appreciate the compliment."

The redhead scoffed at her friend's antics.

Dark's PoV

_**/- And then Minna and Annim were cursed to a life of slavery to the mighty cat goddess, Bastet. They were the greatest thief and hunter of all time. They supposedly died a few years later in a fire. Dark? What's wrong/**_

_'Nothing, Dai. Go to sleep.'_ Thankfully, Daisuke did as I told him and fell asleep. I confronted the two cat thieves.

"Give me Minna's Bell. Now." The one named Annim glared daggers at me.

"I think not. Ya see, we got it first therefore it's mine."

"You mean mine because it's mine, not yours, Annim." Minna glanced toward her friend.

'_This was going to be a rough night.'_

Satoshi's PoV

I made my presence known to the happy trio by simply coughing. "Excuse me, but I do believe that the bell belongs to the museum, not any of you."

The blunette stared at me. "It has my name, so it's mine. I just lost it," she pondered for a moment. "Nearly 6000 years ago."

She could not have been serious. She didn't look a day over 17. However, the look that she gave me made me realize that she was dead serious. This was going to be a very rough night.

Dark's PoV

"Well, if it isn't the Chief Commander Hiwatari Satoshi. What a pleasent surprise to meet you here."

"Shut up, Dark-san. Are these two your new assistants?"

Minna gasped. "Why heavens, no! Us with him? Ha! You're a funny one, Sato-kun." _What's so bad about working with me? I'm not that bad, am I?_

"Don't insult our talent with his blundering act of stealing," Annim said with vehmence. Now that was going too far.

"I resent that. I am not a stupid theif like you two! You both got caught on your first job." _That should shut up the redhead twerp._

"What! We didn't let you 'catch us'; we stayed behind so you would know exactly who stole it. And-"

Minna interrupted her companion who looked ready to kill. "This is not our first job. Do you know the legend of Manna and Annim, Dark- san? If not, maybe you should read up on it for the next time we meet."

"You can't be..." The commander looked like he was having a stroke.

Satoshi's PoV

The legend of Minna and Annim was famous, at least to the Niwa and Hikari families. They are the two that were the inspiration for Krad and Dark. Minna was supposedly the rival of Annim; she always tries to catch Annim for stealing from the Pharaoh's tombs. Minna was the sacred avenger of the wronged. I didn't know much about Annim; she wasn't important to my family line.

"I can't what, Sato-kun?" purred Minna.

"Minna had blonde hair and gold eyes, not blue."

Minna flashed a toothy grin. "Very good, Sato-kun. At least you know the importance of history, but what would keep her from changing her hair and putting in contacts over the 6000 years she lived, hm?"

This young woman claimed to be Minna. I was going to have an awful headache tomorrow.

Normal PoV

"Well, after that history lesson, I think that it's time to depart. How 'bout it, Min?" The redhead lightly pushed her towards an open window. Minna never lost eye contact with Satoshi. She winked at him and jumped out the window.

Annim bowed dramacticly. "That's all the time we have, gentlemen. It was a pleasure doing business with you. If you have any questions, please drop them in the comments box on your way out. Thank you and good night." With that said, she jumped out the same window Minna had just exited.

There was silence for 5 seconds.

"How many stories up are we?"

"Three, with nothing but concrete below us." Satoshi answered absently.

The two enemies looked at each other then ran to the window.

"Get out of my way, DARK!"

"NO! You get out of MY way, Creepy Boy." They both glance down to see the girls.

Down on ground level, Annim was complaining loudly.

"Who the hell puts a car in the back alley? Really, is the person a dumb ass or-"

"Annim?"

"What?"

"We went out the wrong window and... and... and I see paparazzi people." The last was spoken in a whipser. Annim slowly turned around to see at least one hundred people with cameras staring at them.

"Hehe... Look! It's Dark!" Annim pointed up to Dark and Satoshi hanging out the window.

"And he's having an affair with the Chief Commander." Minna just had to add that. The paparazzi went into a riot. Some even charged the police barricade to get an interview with the 'couple'. The police were too preoccupied with the riot to see the cat girls slip off into the night.


	2. Sorry From the Author NON STORY

Hello all my readers who are probably very angry with me, Dune, for not updating. I'M SORRY! **hides in terror of angry readers who may try to decapitate the very sorry Dune** My mom locked me off my computer 'cause my grades slipped **shakes angry fist at mom** and then I was grounded right after that for not practicing my songs for State Solo and Ensemble **eye twitching while restraining from strangling mother** so… yeah. Now that I finally have been ungrounded, I can't find half of my plot lines. GRRR! I'm not having very good luck lately. **Sigh**

Anyway, as soon as I find them and type up the next chappies for them all I shall be sure to post them.

Thank you so much for not coming to kill me. **Hands cookies and candies to all loyal and kind readers**

I shall post soon. Until then… PEACE OUT!

Dune

a.k.a

The-Author-Eternally-in-Debt-to-Her-Readers-Who-Have-Not-Deserted-Her.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I DID IT! I finally posted! I found this plot line while cleaning my whole darn house. And my house is huge so I'm not complaining for no reason.

Thanks to all reviewers-

**May-** Thank you for your opinion. If it is truthful, I'll except the critisism. Howeverthis plot line is far more complex than what it appears. Once the story is more in depth you shall see this.

**xFR3SH**

**Lii**

**Z-AKA Andrea-**

Please review after reading with your thoughts on how this story will go. Thw closest person will win a totally fantabulous prize. That prize is...

I'm gonna make you wait 'till you finish the chapter before I tell you. And here it is.

Chapter 2

Satoshi's PoV

I entered the classroom pondering about the mysterious cat theives, Minna and Annim. _How could they survive that fall... It was a 3 story drop._

_**/Stop worrying about it, my pet. You will make yourself sick./**_

_Krad, you make me sick._

_**/I do not./**_

_Go back to sleep, Krad._

As I arrived at my desk, my step faltered as I saw Krad in my seat, drawing in a sketchbook."K, K, Krad?" I stammered before I could stop myself. Krad's head turned up, golden orbs boring into my blue eyes.

"Who's Krad?" The blonde's head tilted to the side in a quizzical manner.

_**/What is it, my love/**_

_N, Nothing, Krad. Go back to sleep._

_**/Did you just stammer/**_

_No..._ I drawled.

_**/Yes, you did. I must see what caused you to falter in words./**_

Morningstar's PoV

What was the blunette talking about? Who's Krad? Do I really look that much like her? These questions ran through my head in rapid succession.

"Um... excuse me?"

The boy seemed to be having a kind of internal battle. I tentatively touched his upper arm. He drew back as if I had burned him, his eyes golden. _I thought they were blue?_ I shook my head. _Must've been a trick of the light._

"Sorry about touching you. You just wnet all _spacey_ on me. Thought I might've done something wrong."

Normal PoV

"I'm fine," replied Satoshi.

"I didn't ask how you were dooing... I just thought I should explain why I touched you. I know that Japan is not known for being all touchy- feely. Now that I've informed you, you can leave. Buh- bye, Blue Boy." Morningstar went back to drawing.

"My name is Hiwatari Satoshi... NOT Blue Boy." Satoshi sruggled to leash his anger. "And you are in my seat." The blonde stood up and glared at him. Satoshi glared back but it was not as successful conditering that he was 3 inches shorter and had to glare up.

"I don't see your name on it, Hiwatari-san, but today I'm feeling a tad gracious. I will move today but tomarrow you won't be so lucky." Having said her peace, she picked up her sketchbook and turned to walk away, whispering, "I am Morningstar Amanece. It would be wise to remember it."

Twilight's PoV

I saw the whole confrontation over my newpaper from my spot in the back corner desk.

_Figures. 'Star always has to have a nemesis wherever we go... be it the mall, grocery store or the library. I've lost count of how many places we were thrown out of because of her. She is just too damn competitive for her own good. One day it's gonna bite her in the ass and I will be very happy when it does._

I sighed heavily and resumed reading an article on 'The Phantom Thief- Dark'. "What a load of shit. I could catch this 'Dark' guy if I wanted to. The police are idiots."

"I know what you mean."

"Star, what are you talking about now?" I saw the aforementioned blonde brooding over me.

"Hiwatari-san. Mister Chief Commander, High and Mighty." She did a very cruel immitation of the blunette before continuing. "I'd love to knock him down a peg or 4."

"What happened to 2?"

She shrugged. "Who cares if I skip a few pegs... it would do the Blue Boy good."

I glared at her over my paper. "Star, we have to stay incognito." I pronounced every word clearly and sternly. "You can NOT- and I'll say it again- You can NOT go gallop-banding around with your schemes of humility." Star gave me her innocent, puppy eyes. _Pfew, like she is innocent._

"Would I do such a dasterdly thing?" She asked sweetly.

I pretended to think. "Yes, you would. If I didn't have rules for you to follow."

"You are acting like my dead mother, Twilight."

"Someone has to, Star."

Morningstar's PoV

And with that, Twilight went back to reading that damn paper. _Why she reads those things I'll never know._ I took the seat next to her and continued my drawing. It was of an angel, long blonde hair and white wings, dressed in white robes. Twilight would have said that it was poetic and probably start spouting some religous being that it could be. Whatever. I just draw what comes to mind.

I glanced at the clock and saw that there were still 20 minutes until the first class bagan. _I am soo glad that I don't have to wear those butt ugly uniforms. _Twilight talked the Admin. out of it. Instead, I was dressed in a form fitting white tee, white jeans, and white boots. For those who are a bit on the slow side, my favorite color is white, second is blue. Twilight was wearing the same outfit except it was all black. I could never pull off the black... just too fair for it. It makes me look like a ghost. Twilight, on the other hand, was perfect for black. She looked like she belonged in the dark what with her dark eyes and hair and the lack of color in her skin showed that she spent little time in the sun. _I feel like I'm being watched._ I looked over to Blue Boy, who was staring at me. _Creepy._

Satoshi's PoV

I sat staring at Morningstar. She did resemble Krad. She had his long blonde hair, though her bangs were cut shorter, and piercing gold eyes, but that was where the resemblance stopped. Where Krad had an air of superiority and ignorance about him, Morningstar only had love and playfullness, if you were her friend... Twilight, was it?

"Yes, Hiwatari-san?"

"What?" I jolted out of my musing.

"You were staring. It is quite rude. Didn't your mom teach you anything?" Morningstar said.

"My mother died before she could." I replied coldly. Being stuck with Krad di have its perks.

"What a tragically sad story. Do you want a hug?" Sarcasm was thick on the last statement.

_How dare she!_ "I don't need symathy from a foreigner."

"Ouch. Did you think of that one by yourself or did you look it up?"

I barely heard her friend hiss at her to 'stop it' as Krad spoke in my mind. _**/Come on, love. Let me take control and teach her a lesson she shan't forget./**_

I fight the power of the transformation.

_I can't... not in front of the class. _Almost the whole class was present except for a few late students. A cool hand on my head snapped me back to reality. That hand belonged to Morningstar.

"Why are you touching me?" Her hand still didn't withdraw.

"You feel hot. Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Why do you care? You were just making fun of me."

"I don't need my new arch nemesis fainting from the flu. It wouldn't look good." _I think she was joking, but I'm not sure._

"Look, I'll carry you if you can't walk, but you are going to the nurse either way."

"I'd rather keep my dignity and walk."

"Then I shall be your lovely escort." She turned and called to her friend, Twilight. "I'm taking Satoshi to the nurse, 'kay? I'll be back in a bit."

Twilight dropped the paper and I nearly did faint. She was an exact replica of Dark.

She ignored my shocked face and stared at her friend, searching. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, really. He has a flu." Morningstar's voice rose a little higher as if she were afraid of her friend.

The violette stood and walked over to us with a very similar stride to Dark's. "I'll help you escort him... I still don't trust your judgement."

Morningstar gawked, "I _completely_ resent that!" Twilight just rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom.

**A/N:** Did you like? What shall happen next? Review with your thoughts and you shall recieve a sticker that says 'Good Job!' on it. If you are the closest to the actual plot line you shall recieve... (drum roll in the backround)... A TOTALLY AWESOME AND INCREADABLY PREETY **SHINY GOLD STAR STICKER!** (ooh and ahh heard in the backround)

Until the next chapter,

PEACE- Dune


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello, hello, all my readers. Two posts in one week, it's a record for me. This chapter was by far the funniest one for me to right yet. The confusion, the chaos, the- ooops! Don't wanna give away too much before you read the chapter.

Thanks to all the reviewers-

**Lii-** Thanks for reviewing even if you don't have a registered account. That makes me feel honored that I have loyal anonymous reviewers as well. Hugs

**Takahashi Hinoki****-** You get the SHINY GOLD STAR STICKER and GOOD JOB STICKER! Your idea is close but there is more to it than that.

Same as the last chapter, closest reviewer to the plot line after this chapter will get a SHINY GOLD STAR STICKER!

And now... on to Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

**-Normal PoV-**

As the odd trio made their way to the infirmary, they kept getting strange looks. Morningstar caught snips of the whispered words.

"Is that Dark?"

"I think so. What's he doing in our school?"

"The nerve of him..."

Satoshi also heard the comments. 'What's that about?' Morningstar communicated with her eyes. Satoshi shrugged, 'Don't ask.'

Twilight glanced uneasily at her friend. "Hehehe... Star? Is it just me or is there a crowd of people following us?" The blonde turned around to see a sea of students following them very closely. The three picked up their pace. So did the crowd. Twilight looked at Morningstar in despair.

Morningstar formulated a plan. "On the count of 3, run for your life," whispered the blonde.

"One," Twilight said.

"Two," echoed Satoshi.

"THREE!" Morningstar grasped Satoshi's hand and sprinted down the hall, followed by Twilight and the raving fans.

**-Morningstar's PoV-**

I ran as I never had before. Damn those raving fanatics! They sure can run. I turned down another hall and almost lost Satoshi. He had tripped so I picked him up and carried him bridal style.

"Put me down!" demanded Satoshi.

"And have you be trampled, no thanks. Plus, I can run faster than you and you're sick. I'm doing a community service so quit your bellyaching and be grateful."

Twilight had taken the lead since I had some extra weight. Unfortunally she had very little sense in direction. She'd led us down a dead end hallway.

"What's wrong with you! Will you ever get a sense of direction?" I dropped Satoshi to the floor. The violette looked close to tears. She was never mobbed before. I turned around to see us cornered. I'm not very friendly when I'm cornered. I stepped forward, blocking most of Twilight from view. Satoshi stood up and glared at me, again. I ignored him and stared icily at the crowd.

**-Takeshi's PoV-**

_I am soo excited! Dark is in my SCHOOL!_ I ran frantically to find Niwa. He's never seen the Phantom Thief. He'd always disappear right before Dark would appear.

I spotted the redhead on the stairs. "Niwa! Come with me. There is something you just gotta see." Before the redhead could object, I grabbed his arm and pulled him through the mob of people who cornered Dark. _Do I hear yelling?_

**-Daisuke's PoV-**

I was late again. I hate my alarm clock. I was just going up the stairs when Sehaera pounced on me, ranting about seeing something. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged through the mass of people. Sehaera pushed me to the front.

"...not a CIRCUS FREAK for you to STARE AT!"

I caught the tail end of the speech but was awed at what I saw. It looked like Krad was standing in front t of Dark... in a protective manner? Suddenly, those burning gold eyes were on me as well as fearful violet ones. I squirmed under their intense gaze.

"Look, a new person to gawk at my beloved friend," hissed Krad.

The shock of what I just saw finally took over and I was engulfed by darkness.

**-Morningstar's PoV-**

I didn't think I said anything so mean to make the boy faint. I barely caught him. The crowd was still gathered around us.

"Leave... NOW!" That scared them off pretty quickly. I looked down the boy I was currently holding. His hair was a beautiful red, almost vermillion.

"Aw, he adorable," Twilight cooed from my side.

Satoshi looked down at him in a loving gaze. "His name is Niwa Daisuke." He reached out to touch Daisuke's forehead but was seized by a coughing fit.

"Okay, it's time you both went to the nurse's office. Twilight, can you help Hiwatari-san?"

**-Daisuke's PoV-**

When I woke up I was in the school infirmary, tucked firmly in one of the beds. How did I get here? _All I remember is Krad protecting Dark. Ha, that's funny._

_Dark?_

_**/Hm/**_

_Do you remember anything before I passed out?_

_**/No, I was sleeping. Why/**_

_I just had this strange dream... Get this, Krad was defending you, in front of the WHOLE school._

_**/What? Where do you get these crazy ideas/**_

_I don't- _I broke off as Dark and Krad walked over to my bed, talking amiably.

"So you think he has a crush on Niwa?" asked Krad.

"I don't think, I know. Did you see the way he looked at him- OH! Look at who is awake. How ya feeling, Hun?" Dark smiled at me kindly.

**_/Daisuke, what is- OH MY GOD! Is that _**me**** **_With_** Krad****

Who are you?" That was all I could get out. I was in shock for the second time that day.

Krad stepped forward. "I am Morningstar Amanece and that nightly beauty is Twilight Anochece." The blonde bowed to the violette in a regal manner.

Twilight shoved Morningstar playfully while blushing dark pink. "Star, knock it off."

**_/I do not blush./_**

_Dark, that's not you. She just looks like you._

She sat down at the foot of the bed, facing me. "Don't mind her. She acts like that all the time. I swear that blonde is the queen of blonde idiots."

Morningstar smacked Twilight in the back of the head. "I heard that, dummy."

"Well, I'm... "

"Niwa Daisuke," replied Morningstar and Twilight in unison.

**-Twilight's PoV-**

Niwa blushed to his ears. _That's sooooo cute! I see now why Satoshi likes him._

"How did you know?" Daisuke asked.

"Easy. Hiwatari-san told us after you passed out and Star caught you." I looked at Star as I spoke this. Daisuke looked at her with fear. _Hmm... better store that in my memory._

I looked back at Daisuke. "Are you okay, Hun? You still look faint. Maybe you should lie back down." Daisuke kept staring into space at odd moments.

"Yea, I think that's a good idea. Thanks, Dark." _What? Isn't Dark that thief that everyone is obsess...oh, now I get it._

"Star, ya know who the Phantom Thief is, right?" I asked after Daisuke was asleep again.

"Yeah. That guy who goes around stealing art for no particular reason."

"I'm guessing that I look exactly like him... that'd be why we got chased by that students. They thought I was him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sooooo... how'd you like it? Please please please review with your thoughts! Also, if you find any spelling errors in any chapter, please tell me in the review. Thanks a bunch. Until next time...

PEACE OUT!

Dune


End file.
